Italian "Cheese" Pie
Ingredients Crust * 1¼ cups unbleached all-purpose flour * 1 tbsp unrefined sugar or granulated sugar * pinch salt * 1 tsp grated lemon peel * ⅓ cup soy margarine or unsalted butter * 1 tbsp marsala or sweet sherry * 1 to 3 tbsp ice-cold water Filling * 6 tbsp pine nuts * ⅔ cup golden raisins * ⅓ cup marsala or sweet sherry * 4 oz firm or extra-firm tofu, drain and cut into ½-inch cubes * ¾ cup apple juice * 1 tbsp agar-agar flakes * ⅔ cup slivered blanched almonds * ¼ cup sugar * pinch salt * 1 tbsp grated lemon peel * ¾ cup vegetable oil * 2 tbsp fresh lemon juice * 1 tsp vanilla extract Directions Crust # In medium bowl, using fork, mix flour, sugar, salt and lemon peel until well blended. # Add soy margarine and blend until coarse crumbs form–about the size of baby green peas. # Sprinkle 1 tablespoon marsala and 1 tablespoon of water over crumb mixture. # Toss gently, adding more water if necessary, until mixture can be pressed together with your hands. # Press into ball, flatten slightly and wrap tightly in plastic wrap. # Refrigerate for 1 hour or up to 24 hours. # Preheat oven to 350°F. # On lightly floured surface, roll out dough into 11-inch circle. # Fit crust into 9-inch pie plate. # Trim overhang and crimp edges. # Prick crust all over with tines of fork. # Place empty 9-inch pie plate over crust and fill with beans or pie weights. # Bake for 20 minutes. # Remove pie plate with weights and continue baking until just firm to touch, about 10 minutes. # Cool on wire rack. # Reduce oven to 325°F. Filling # Spread pine nuts in small baking pan and bake until golden, stirring occasionally, about 15 minutes. # Set aside to cool. # Meanwhile, in small bowl, combine raisins and marsala. # Let stand for 10 minutes to plump. # Drain well, reserving soaking liquid. # In small saucepan, combine tofu, apple juice and agar-agar flakes. # Stir in reserved liquid from raisins. # Bring just to a boil, then reduce heat and simmer gently until agar-agar flakes are completely dissolved, stirring occasionally, about 15 minutes. # In food processor, process almonds, 1 tablespoon of sugar and salt until almonds are finely ground. # Using slotted spoon, remove tofu mixture to small bowl (cover saucepan to keep juice mixture hot). # Working quickly, add a third of tofu mixture to ground nuts. # Add lemon peel and process to blend. # With motor running, gradually drizzle ¼ cup of oil into nut mixture. # Alternately add remaining tofu and oil until blended. # Mixture will have a grainy, ricotta-cheese-like texture. # Add lemon juice and remaining sugar and process to blend. # With motor running, gradually pour in hot apple juice. # Mixture will have texture of thick mayonnaise and remain slightly grainy. # Stir in raisins. # Turn filling into crust and smooth surface. # Scatter pine nuts over filling. # To set pie, refrigerate, uncovered, for 1 hour. # If not serving immediately, cover with plastic. # Before serving, let pie stand at room temperature for 15 minutes. Category:Pie Recipes Category:Almond Recipes Category:Apple juice Recipes Category:Lemon juice Recipes Category:Pine nut Recipes Category:Extra-firm tofu Recipes Category:Firm tofu Recipes Category:Golden raisin Recipes Category:Lemon peel Recipes Category:Marsala Recipes Category:Sherry Recipes Category:Mayonnaise Recipes